


Llévame a casa

by Moon_Shadow0704



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Shadow0704/pseuds/Moon_Shadow0704
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot sobre lo que sucede cuando los chicos llegan al búnker después de haber ganado la batalla contra Chuck.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Llévame a casa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un pequeñísimo One-Shot que escribí a eso de las cuatro de la mañana después de haber visto el capítulo 18 de la temporada 15. Creo que nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió y toda la noche me dejó pensando en lo que ha sido la relación de estos dos a lo largo de la serie y cuál sería el final que se merecen.
> 
> Es un corto capítulo inspirado en un fic que leí en ingles (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) sin embargo es un tempo lento y tranquilo, algo que simplemente llegó a mi mente. 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho!

Cuando la puerta del búnker se abrió, las desastradas figuras de tres hombres pintaron sombras largas sobre las baldosas del suelo. 

Lucían taciturnas, desveladas y absolutamente arruinadas, y pronto, las sombras bajaron por las escaleras en silencio, como fantasmas. 

El menor de todos, Sam, giró sobre sus talones justo frente a la inmensa mesa del mapa, encarando a sus dos adeptos. 

Su cabello era un desastre, su camisa de pana había sido quemada sobre las mangas, como si hubiese metido las manos dentro de un asador. Sus pantalones estaban manchados de sangre y tenía pequeños cortes por todo el rostro que aún supuraban escarlata. Lucía diez años más viejo y bajo sus ojos había pronunciadas ojeras que quizá no se irían con una semana de sueño y aunque sus irises castaños hablaban de victoria su postura gritaba haber perdido la batalla contra el cansancio. 

-¿Sobreviviremos?

Su hermano bufó, lo hizo casi en voz inexistente pero su mérito había tenido. Su cabeza colgaba y su cabello rubio estaba manchado por líquido vital. Fingía que caminaba cuando lo único que hacía era dejarse arrastrar por su acompañante como si fuera alguna especie de saco pesado lleno de papas. Menos mal, que quien lo llevaba a rastras podía con su peso y con el de un auto.

Porque Castiel había regresado. Oh si, lo había hecho. El ángel de los jueves que se odiaba profundamente pero que jamás fallaría al llamado de su hermano había aparecido en medio de la batalla como una especie de mensajero fortuito. Con ojos limpios de lágrimas, erguido y su eterna gabardina ondeando como la capa de un superhéroe; tan diferente a cómo Dean lo había visto la última vez antes de ser engullido por el vacío hacia la eternidad. Había cargado entes celestiales sobre sus hombros y Sam estaba seguro, de que había recuperado su gracia completamente. 

Quizá debió de haberse sentido sorprendido, pero cuando notó el estado destrozado de su hermano, completamente lánguido al regresar al búnker aquella fatídica noche días atrás, supo sin lugar a dudas que sin la ayuda del serafín su hermano moriría, misma razón por la que entendió que no podrían estar separados mucho tiempo y que el ángel definitivamente regresaría. No importaba el tiempo ni el momento, irrelevante era la muerte, porque varias veces ya, habían comprobado que en efecto, esa línea entre estar vivo o muerto era inmensamente delgada, y podía cruzarse con mucha suerte. 

Sam miró por sobre su hombro en la dirección del pasillo que conducía a su cuarto, anhelante de una mullida cama y alrededores completamente inertes que no amenazaran con saltar a su yugular en el momento en el que cerrara los ojos. 

Sin embargo volvió la vista resignada, frente a él, “aún no” se dijo mentalmente. Debía asegurarse que su hermano no se desangrara hasta la muerte.

Castiel intervino su mirada a medio camino, pareció leer sus pensamientos como una especie de libro abierto, (¿o quizás lo hizo?) porque le regaló una sonrisa cansina.

-Está bien Sam, vé. Yo cuidaré de él. 

Sabía que debía hacer más preguntas, que quizá sería sabio oponer resistencia, sin embargo confiar en Castiel era tan natural cómo lo era respirar, y una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que sería oportuno retirarse a su habitación, más cuando podía ver la manera en la que su hermano se aferraba al ángel cómo lo haría un náufrago a un pedazo de madera en medio Del Mar. Dean podía ocultar muy bien un brazo roto, quemaduras de cigarro de su papá,incluso costillas fragmentadas por el golpe de una llave inglesa. Pero no estaba esforzándose por ocultar esto.

El rubio desguanzado hizo un movimiento pobre con su mano, asegurándole que viviría una noche más.

-Dios ha muerto, es suficiente.

Y sabía a qué se refería, suficiente sufrimiento, suficiente muerte. Estaba cerrando el libro con un golpe sordo y guardándolo sobre la repisa, poniéndole fin a ese capítulo de su vida para siempre.

Dean podía ser demasiado obstinado.

Castiel estaba a su lado.

No moriría esa noche.

Asintió levemente y arrastrando los pies como si fueran miembros completamente ajenos a su cuerpo, se encaminó directo a su habitación donde esperaba dormir hasta el siguiente mes.

-Buenas noches.


End file.
